Quietulus
The Quietulus is an Elder Dragon that dwells Cave areas. Physiology It Sports soft but highly resistand white hide on the top area, and a black scale-like hide on the belly and underwings. Their heads are very similar in overall shape to Khezu, they have an elastic neck and several glowing "feelers" similar to those of bugs around the mouth area, but the most peculiar aspect of their heads is their teeth, these come forward and they can rotate their muscles to use their teeth as a drill. Also inside their mouths there are several long tentacle-like appendices that are used to suck blood. Quietulus is thin and long, with slender bodies and folding/compressing wings, their underbelly hide acts like a strong suction pad that allows the dragon to stick itself into walls and ceilings, where it will wait patiently for prey, it can also release a multitude of gasses with varying effects, such as a violet gas that produces Corrupted Poison, light blue Sleep gas or brown Odor gas that inflicts the Soiled ailment. When it's waiting on a wall or ceiling it may be confused for a giant Leech or Slug. Its arms and legs don't have fingers and are similar in shape to those of Elder Dragons, while their tails are slender and end in an oval shape, as if it had an egg stuck inside. Behavior It spends most of its time on walls and ceilings awaiting prey to come on its own, and they will stealthily attack their targets, if their spots them they will change to a swift fighting style, assaulting targets like traditional Elder Dragons. It is high on the Food Chain, and although it preys on anything, it prefers the blood of Carapaceons such as Shogun Ceanataur or Daimyo Hermitaur. Attacks It is able to use a wide variety of attacks, it also shares some attacks with Chameleos: * Run, Jump, Swipe, Fly: Common Elder Dragon techniques, used either to move around its enviroment or to directly attack targets. * Drill Mouth: Uses its ability to rotate its mouth muscles directly in front of it, in G-Rank it also leaves a lump of solidified blood that explodes and inflicts Corrupted Poison. * Ailment Expel: Expels gasses of different colors, Violet gas inflicts Corrupted Poison, Blue inflicts Sleep and Brown inflicts Soiled, in G-Rank this attack is much faster and it can quickly follow with a Jump or go airborne while the Gas still stands strong. * Tail Strike: Strikes at foes with the oval lump on their tail. * Pin: Strikes a target directly in front with the blood sucking tentacles, drains health and inflicts Corrupted Poison. * Blood Projectile: Spits a blood projectile that explodes into Violet-Red mist inflicting Corrupted Poison. * Ailment Jump: Releases ailment gas and jumps backwards or into the ceiling. G-Rank Only: * Run Expel: Expels Ailment Gas while running towards a target, sometimes it stops before hiting the target and performs a pin move. * Drill Destroyer: Similar to Drill Mouth, but also spins around its neck hitting a wide area with its own body. * Drill Dig: Digs into the ground with its Drill Mouth, when coming out there's a chance a special pin will be performed if it strikes, with the hunter having to escape from the dragon's mouth. Overdrive Only: * Overdrive Rage: It will drip blood from its mouth and underbelly, its white hide becomes red and its tentacles will be fully sticking out of its mouth at all times. * Blood Lasers: Shoots Blood at high speed from all of its tentacles at high speeds, inflicting Corrupted Poison. * Blood Rush: Aims tentacles backwards, expels blood and propels itself at high speeds, covering a long distance with bloody mist that causes Corrupted Poison on touch. Notes * Its name derives from the Latin "Quietus", the Lovecraftian Entity "Cthulhu" (minus the h) and an added S at the end. * Its classification was long debated and is still not completely static as an Elder Dragon. * Due to Khezu and Gigginox living in the same areas, it is possible that this trio of monsters completely ignore each other. * It is also possible that Quietulus is just a husk or the first form of a much stronger monster, which also adds the ??? class to the debate of it being an Elder Dragon or a form of Cave Wyvern. Category:Monster Creation Category:???